Clutch shafts for use in vehicle transmissions are well known in the art. Generally, a shaft extends from a clutch hub and supports a gear. A clutch selectively engages teeth formed within the clutch hub to selectively transfer torque between the clutch and the gear. Traditionally, the clutch hub and the shaft are separately formed, and then spun weld or otherwise joined together to create the clutch shaft. The clutch hub is usually formed by stamping, resulting in substantially U-shaped, non-solid teeth.